


Jealousy Runs Wild

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Biting, Consensual Sex, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Smut, but i tried, possibly poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardin flirts constantly with Pyrrha to make Jaune jealous, but then Pyrrha decides to kiss Jaune to make him stop. At this, Cardin decides it's time to finally 'assert himself' to Jaune and show him who's in charge. With his permission of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Runs Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so... be wary? I guess? And also, I let out an apology to anyone who reads this, since it is a first attempt.

    Cardin was with Jaune and Pyrrha, flirting blatantly with her as always. He did this whenever Jaune was around to try to make him jealous. But this time it was different. This time Pyrrha decided to go up to Jaune and plant a giant kiss on his lips. She then promptly left them, leaving Jaune gawking after her and Cardin feeling extremely pissed off. He sighs out heavily, trying to remove the mass amounts of jealousy rising within him like an angry beast. Jaune looks at him and stares for a second, before snapping out of the shock of Pyrrha kissing him.  
    "Dude, I know you like her... I'm sorry. I didn't ever think she would like me." Jaune rambles at Cardin to try to make it better, but it only serves to piss him off more. Cardin stares at Jaune with a glare and Jaune decides it warrants more rambles, "Really, I mean it! I never thought she would pick me, I mean, you're obviously much better than I am for someone like her and-" Cardin cuts Jaune off by pulling on his armor, dragging Jaune into his room. He pushes Jaune onto his bed before he closes and locks the door.  
    Cardin turns back to Jaune from his place at the door with a smile before stalking back to the bed were Jaune has backed himself against the headboard.    "Ca-cardin?" Jaune stutters out, genuinely worried about his friend moving slowly closer toward him, "Wh-what is it? I-is it that Pyrrha kissed me? I said I was sorry! You can have her, I don't even like her!" Cardin's smile morphs into a glare at the mention of Pyrrha, but then changes again to a look of confusion.  
    "You... don't like her?" Cardin moves to sit next to Jaune on the bed.  
    "No. I've never liked her. I mean, in that way. Obviously I do like her. But as a friend." Jaune rambles a little more as Cardin moves closer to him.  
    "Then who do you like?" Cardin leans closer toward Jaune so his face is inches away, places his hand over Jaune’s, and smiles at the way Jaune's cheeks light up red at his question.  
    "Um- uh- I like-" Jaune can feel his brain going into overdrive at the close proximity that is between Cardin's face and his own. He tries to stop it, but he can't keep his eyes from glancing down at Cardin's lips every so often. Jaune licks his own lips and swallows, looking away from Cardin's lips quickly when he hears him clear his throat.  
    "Why Jaune, you keep looking at my lips. Is it possible that you like me? Maybe even want to kiss me?" Cardin leans in next to Jaune’s ear to whisper to him, as if he were sharing a secret, "Or do you want me to kiss you? Maybe even, go a little further?" Cardin sneaks his hand to Jaune’s thigh before drawing back with a smirk as he sees Jaune's face turn a bright crimson. His smirk changes to a wide smile as Jaune swallows thickly again and hesitantly nods.  
    Cardin takes the yes and leans in the remaining distance, connecting their lips in a tight embrace. Jaune kisses Cardin back with fervor, like he's been waiting for this almost as long as Cardin has. He can feel Jaune slightly trying to take control of the kiss before they come up for air and when they return to it Cardin lets Jaune take all the control. For a little while at least. Then, Cardin reclaims the control for himself. While he has wanted to kiss Jaune for a long time, after that stunt that Pyrrha pulled he figured that it was time to show Jaune who was in charge. He decides to claim his leadership with a bite at Jaune's lower lip that causes the boy to make a small gasp. This noise has Jaune opening his mouth enough for Cardin to slip his tongue into Jaune's mouth. A surprised sound comes from Jaune's throat and Cardin smiles into the kiss as a battle of tongues begins. A battle that ultimately ends with Cardin winning by pinning Jaune's tongue down with his own before moving to lick the roof of Jaune's mouth.  
    Jaune moans at the feel of Cardin’s tongue on the roof of his mouth and he blushes brighter at the sound. It made him feel so embarrassed. But, it did feel good. He lets his eyes flutter shut at the feeling. The bed shifts and Jaune’s eyes snap back open. Cardin pushes him into the bed, straddling his hips.  
    Cardin slides his hand up under Jaune’s shirt to play with his nipples and Jaune gasps. Cardin can almost feel Jaune’s hard on against his leg and slightly moves so that his thigh rubs against it. A moan gently escapes Jaune’s lips at the feeling. A smile graces Cardin’s lips at the sound, and he slips Jaune’s shirt up over his head before tossing it to the ground. He lets his tongue flick out to lap at Jaune’s hard nipples, causing Jaune to moan louder this time.  
    “So sensitive.” Cardin smirks against Jaune’s chest before lightly biting his nipple. Jaune gasps out in pain that quickly turns to pleasure. He found the transition weird, having never felt this before.  
    Cardin lets his one hand wander to Jaune’s unattended nipple as his mouth continues to suck the other one. He pinches the hard nub between his fingers before rolling it. Then he switches between them. Glancing up, he can see the dark blush covering Jaune’s face and neck. Cardin leaves his chest to follow the blush with his tongue. He sucks a hickey into Jaune’s neck, who has tilted his head to grant him better access.  
    His one hand wanders down Jaune’s body, toying with his pants before slightly rubbing the tent forming in them. Cardin then licks down Jaune’s stomach, flicking his tongue into his belly button once before lingering at the edge of his pants. He removes the pants, but leaves Jaune’s boxers, and throws them on the floor with Jaune’s shirt. Then he licks up Jaune’s thigh, stopping at the leg of his boxers, before licking down his other thigh. Moving up Jaune’s thigh with his tongue once again, Cardin breathes on the tent in Jaune’s boxers where a wet spot is forming. Jaune shivers at the stimulation and bites his lip, expecting Cardin to place his mouth there. But, Cardin just moves back down his other thigh, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake.  
    He looks up and smirks when he hears a groan come from Jaune. Feeling some pity, he moves to kiss Jaune before reaching down to place his hand on top of the tent in his boxers. Jaune moans into the kiss and bucks up into Cardin’s hand when he begins to rub the tent.  
    Moving out of the kiss, Cardin can’t help but comment, “You’re very noisy.” he smirks before adding, “I like that.”  
    Jaune turns his head and his blush deepens at what he believes is a compliment. Cardin simply chuckles and moves to darken some of the hickies on Jaune’s neck. Moving his hand, Cardin slips it down into Jaune’s boxers. He pulls Jaune’s dick out and rubs his thumb along the head. Smiling when Jaune moans again, he moves from Jaune’s neck to place the tip of his dick between his lips. Jaune moans again, turning his head to the side in embarrassment when Cardin looks up at him.  
    Removing the dick from his mouth, Cardin gets off the bed to remove all his clothes. He then reaches into his dresser, fishing out his small bottle of lube. Returning to Jaune, he fully removes Jaune’s boxers to add them to the pile on the floor. Twirling his finger, he signals for Jaune to lay on his stomach. Jaune does so with some slight hesitation, wondering what Cardin was about to do.  
    Cardin makes Jaune move his knees under him so his butt is in the air before he squirts some lube on his fingers. He slowly circles Jaune’s puckered butthole before jamming his index finger in. Jaune gasps and places his head in the pillow at his face, moaning as Cardin starts to pump his finger inside of him. The moans are muffled by the pillow and Cardin would have liked to fix that, but he decided against it. Instead he continued with his ministrations. When Jaune started to calm down and relax, Cardin slipped a second finger in. He began to scissor Jaune’s hole, preparing him for what was to come. Jaune slowly starts to buck up into Cardin’s hand as he gets more used to the feeling, so Cardin removes his fingers. Jaune whines at the loss and looks back at Cardin. Cardin just smirks at him from between his hips.  
    Cardin lines his dick up with Jaune’s ready hole and slowly slides in. While he would love to just ram himself into Jaune, he knows this is his first time and wants to be gentle. Jaune gasps at the feeling, tears pricking his eyes. It was an odd feeling, being full like that. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to it.  
    “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, okay?” Cardin tells Jaune and he nods in reply. They sit like that for a couple minutes as Jaune slowly relaxes.  
    “I’m ready.” Jaune croaks out when his body fully calms down. Cardin sets a fairly slow pace to begin with. At first he is the only one moving, but eventually Jaune backs up against Cardin as he thrusts inside of him. Getting more used to the feeling, Jaune slowly starts to buck back more feverishly, wanting more. Cardin takes his cue without question, speeding up slightly as he moves to find a better angle.  
    He smiles when Jaune yells out, knowing that he has hit Jaune’s g-spot. Cardin continues to ram his dick into Jaune, now hitting the spot with each thrust.  
    “M-more.” Jaune manages to gasp out between his moans. Cardin obliges, thrusting into Jaune faster and harder than before. As Jaune moans louder, Cardin wraps his hand around Jaune’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The added stimulation causes Jaune to dissolve into a writhing and moaning mess. Sensing the end, Cardin picks up more speed.  
    It doesn’t take long for Jaune to cum with a scream of, “Cardin!”. Jaune’s walls squeeze Cardin’s dick as he continues to thrust into Jaune, and he quickly follows with his own, slightly quieter, shout of “Jaune!”. Cardin rides out his and Jaune’s orgasms before slipping out of him with a sigh. Jaune collapses on the bed and Cardin lands next to him. They smile at each other in their post-sex haze, sweaty bodies appearing beautiful to each other.  
    Leaving the cleanup for another time, Cardin pulls the sheets around him and Jaune. He kisses Jaune’s forehead, and Jaune snuggles into his chest. They quickly fall into a deep, restful sleep together.

~~~~

    Russel, Dove, and Lark walk to the door of their dorm for a good night's sleep after a long day of training. They sigh loudly when Dove turns the doorknob only to find it locked. Really, they all saw it coming, but it was still annoying. Cardin could always warn them so they would know before now. Of course, they were happy it finally happened. They all knew how much Cardin wanted to fuck Jaune. But still.  
    “God dammit, Cardin!” all three of them simultaneously spout out at the door before they leave to crash at a friend’s dorm.


End file.
